


(i can feel you) reaching through the cracks

by TechnicalTragedy



Series: roses (magnus&taako) [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAAKO: can u meet me @ the park in 5 pls<br/>MAGNUS: I'll be there.<br/>MAGNUS: Everything ok?<br/>TAAKO: no im rly upset and ur the first person i thot of<br/>MAGNUS: Swings?<br/>TAAKO: u kno it magman</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i can feel you) reaching through the cracks

**Author's Note:**

> never written for TAZ before but i LOVE IT and idk i had this idea so whatever! boys being friends. 
> 
> title is from "Roses" by Carly Rae Jepsen <333333

TAAKO: can u meet me @ the park in 5 pls  
MAGNUS: I'll be there.  
MAGNUS: Everything ok?  
TAAKO: no im rly upset and ur the first person i thot of  
MAGNUS: Swings?  
TAAKO: u kno it magman

Magnus sits down on the swing next to Taako, who is swaying gently back and forth. His mascara is running down his cheeks and his knees are scraped, but he tries to smile when Magnus sits.

"How's it hanging, Mag?" Taako says.

Wordlessly, Magnus reaches over and twines his fingers through Taako's, taking just a moment to admire his nail polish and wonder if Taako could give him pointers.

Taako squeezes his hand. "I'm. Fuck, I don't know what to do anymore. Klarg disappeared and Kravitz won't even talk to me. Why are my boyfriends so shitty?"

"They don't realize how amazing you are, Taako," Magnus says.

"You're damn right they don't!" Taako says. "I mean, fuck. Look at me, Magnus. I'm hot, right? Anybody would be lucky to get a piece of this. But, but I picked them, and now it seems like they won't fucking pick me."

Magnus frowns. He takes a moment to think of how to phrase what he wants to say, and Taako doesn't mind the waiting. "I think," he says at length, "that maybe they don't realize what you want out of this relationship."

Taako frowns back. "How do you mean?"

"Well, you tend to assume that people can read your mind and always know just what you want," Magnus says. "Which isn't really a bad thing. But I think you need to just lay it all out and tell Klarg and Kravitz exactly what it is you're looking for."

"To not be put on read," Taako supplies.

Magnus huffs out a laugh. "No, goober. A relationship. A real, committed one. Exclusive, you know what I mean? But honest."

Taako hums, considering. "Yeah, I guess. After all, nobody can be expected to know the Mind of Taako. Except you, Magpie."

"Except me," Magnus agrees. He stands from his swing but doesn't let go of Taako's hand. "You walk here?"

Taako nods.

Magnus nods back. "I'll take you home."

They ride home in near-silence, the shitty radio playing some quiet, crackly version of a top forty song. Magnus is proud of his little car, and though it's missing its rearview mirror and has stained seats and a scratched glove compartment, it's growing on Taako, too.

Magnus's brakes squeal as they pull to a stop in front of Taako's place. He wraps his muscled arm around Taako's narrow shoulders and pulls him in to plant a kiss in his pastel pink hair. Taako squawks indignantly, but he's grinning as he pulls away.

"See you later, Sir Taako-lot," Magnus says.

"Peace and long life, Mango," Taako says. "Text me when you get home." The car door slams shut between them, but Magnus waits until Taako is safely inside before he leaves.

MAGNUS: Home safe.  
TAAKO: ok  
MAGNUS: Goodnight Taako.  
TAAKO: night mag  
TAAKO: sry i made u com listen 2 my boy problems  
TAAKO: thanks for comin out  
TAAKO: not like gay coming out ur already out  
TAAKO: i meant thx fr comin to th park  
MAGNUS: I know. You're welcome.  
MAGNUS: Anytime you need me, I'm a text or call or visit away. Especially for boy problems, but for everything else, too.  
TAAKO: lov u mag  
MAGNUS: Love you too. Sweet dreams. <3  
TAAKO: <3


End file.
